Five Nights at Freddy's: Awaken
Five Nights at Freddy's: Awaken is the final Five Nights at Freddy's game, and places (canonically) alongside Five Nights at Freddy's 4. In this game, you are a night guard working at Fredbear's Family Diner. Characters Fredbear Fredbear is the main antagonist of the game, and the leader of the band that performs on stage. He is a yellow pudgy bear with a purple hat and bowtie, with cyan eyes and two black buttons. He's much bigger than Spring Bonnie. Fredbear starts on the Show Stage, and goes onto the Dining Area 1, and then the Dining Area 2, then to The Office door. He is not fooled by the desk, so you must shut the door to keep him out. While moving, he will say lines like "Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner!" and "What are you running from?". He occasionally laughs too. Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie is the second antagonist of the game, and the gutairst of the band that performs on the stage. He's a fixed version of Springtrap, with a purple bowtie and light green glowing eyes. Spring Bonnie starts on the Show Stage, where he will go to the Dining Area 1, then the Office Vent. He'll enter The Office via the vent, then you must hide under the desk. Spring Bonnie makes footsteps while moving. Nightmare Nightmare is the final antagonist of the game. He's a withered version of Fredbear with black fur and a yellow hat and bowtie. Nightmare most likely starts in the Safe Room, before going to Dining Hall 2, and then to The Office door. Sometimes he may go for the Office Vent, or Backroom Vent. Nightmare makes broken down noises and static as he moves. Purple Guy While not an animatronic, you play as the Purple Guy in the game. You take five (two more optional) nights at Fredbear's, and you get fired on the seventh night if you play Custom Night. You also play as the Purple Guy in the minigames, where he always ends with stuffing an employee (child on Night 6) in a Spring Bonnie suit. Rooms The Office The Office is the room you stay in for the entire night. It is a grey room with a checker floor and a purple stripe across the wall. There's posters of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, along with some drawings. There's a metal door on your right, which you can close with the button next to it. There's also a vent which you can flash you light into using the button. You also have a desk with a fan and a Fredbear plush. You can hide under the desk. Show Stage The Show Stage is CAM 01, and the default camera for Night 1-6. It's disabled on Night 7. It's a brown stage with four lights hanging on the right, and they're not on. The walls are grey with a purple stripe, and there's balloons on the corners of the stage. Dining Area (1 and 2) The Dining Area cams are CAM 02 (Dining Area 1) and CAM 03 (Dining Area 2). CAM 02 is the default camera for Night 7. Both consist of two tables with balloons and party hats on them, and a grey wall with a purple stripe, along with balloons. On Dining Room 2, you can see a giant opening to a door, with red doors hanging inside the darkness within. On Dining Room 1, there's streamers that hang from the ceiling. Safe Room The Safe Room is an disabled camera, and is CAM 04. While you can't see in here, Nightmare makes noises in here before becoming visible, leading people to believe he starts in here. Vents (Office and Backroom) The Vent cames are CAM 05 (Office) and CAM 06 (Backroom). Each have the same vent structure as FNaF2 and 3. Mechanics Camera The cameras return, and you can check up to 6 rooms. Animatronics sometimes move while looking at the camera. The camera can also be pulled down by Spring Bonnie and Nightmare. Doors The door returns, and can be closed. However, it is forcefully set open once the camera is flipped up or when you hide under the desk. The light in the door is always on. Vents The vent light returns to help you see what's in the vent. The Desk You can crawl under the desk to hide from Spring Bonnie and Nightmare. However, Fredbear can jumpscare you while under the desk. Minigames Gallery nightmare4.png|Nightmare, as he appears on the Extra Menu. (model by Everything_Animations) nightmar2.png|Nightmare on the Custom Night (Night 7) Menu. (same model) Trivia tba Category:Games